Consequences
Synopsis Frank Metcalfe starts his van and a car bomb explodes. Lord Ashfordly's family church is in a very poor state and Vernon and David are hired to remove big and small items. Full Summary Cast * Glynn Mills as Frank Metcalfe * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * James Faulkner as Ronald Meeks * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Ashfordly * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Carl Cieka as Brian Tranter * Stephen Hartford as Major Forbes * Richard Graham as Pete Atkins * Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:Consequences1.png|Frank fixes his van File:Consequences2.png|Alf receives a call from a worried neighbor Mrs. Copley File:Consequences3.png|Frank's van explodes File:Consequences4.png|Frank and Mike dampen the fire File:Consequences5.png|Mike suspects that this was no ordinary explosion File:Consequences6.png|Mike gives Craddock the threatening latter Frank received File:Consequences7.png|Craddock suspects that this is a murder case File:Consequences8.png|Ronald Meeks arrive to inspect Ashfordly's church File:Consequences11.png|Ashfordly greets Meeks File:Consequences12.png|Lord Ashfordly and Meeks inspect the church File:Consequences13.png|Meeks tells Ashfordly that the church will be restored File:Consequences14.png|Meeks instructed Asfordly that everything inside must go File:Consequences15.png|Mrs. Copley looks down on Ventress File:Consequences16.png|Alf was puzzled and leaves File:Consequences17.png|Mike ask Tricia and Oscar about Frank File:Consequences18.png|Vernon shows Bernie his new scrap business venture File:Consequences19.png|Vernon volunteers to Ashfordly's order of removing the items in the church File:Consequences20.png|The police narrows the culprit's van File:Consequences21.png|The culprit watches as the post office closes File:Consequences22.png|The owner doesn't notice the string File:Consequences23.png|the explosives are triggered File:Consequences24.png|The store front of the shop explodes File:Consequences25.png|The owner is hospitalized File:Consequences26.png|Meeks gives Vernon and David instructions File:Consequences27.png|Tricia hands Craddock another threat letter to the police File:Consequences28.png|Craddock wants the investigation to focus on the culprit's van File:Consequences29.png|Oscar receives an anonymous phone call File:Consequences30.png|David remembers that there are some items Greengrass thinks was valuable File:Consequences31.png|Ventress investigates the garages around Aidensfield File:Consequences32.png|Phil checks out the incoming vans in the village File:Consequences33.png|Craddock gets a hold of the army about the missing explosives File:Consequences34.png|Forbes tells Craddock 10 explosives are missing since last month File:Consequences35.png|Mike's investigation leads to Pete Atkins File:Consequences37.png|Pete tells Mike that the van they use is always locked up at night File:Consequences38.png|Oscar receives his second anonymous phone call File:Consequences39.png|Craddock comes back with names that has access to the explosives File:Consequences40.png|Vernon tries to smooth his talk with Meeks as business partners File:Consequences41.png|Mike invites Jackie to the pub but has a papers to finish File:Consequences42.png|Jackie is still bothered by her love affairs with Adrian File:Consequences43.png|Vernon shares his part 2 of his new business venture File:Consequences44.png|Mike realizes and points out that Oscar may be the next target on the pattern File:Consequences45.png|Meeks orders Vernon to find a valuable item in the church File:Consequences46.png|The police finds that Pete Atkins is on the top of the list File:Consequences47.png|Oscar searches the pub if it is rigged with bombs File:Consequences49.png|Pete is taken to the police station for questionings File:Consequences51.png|David remembers that the item they were looking for is back at Greengrass' house File:Consequences52.png|Pete tells half of the truth to Mike File:Consequences54.png|Mike proves that Pete's typewriter was used for the letters File:Consequences55.png|Pete halts questionings and wanted his solicitor File:Consequences56.png|Vernon and David found that Claude used the item as a bird bath File:Consequences58.png|The police label Pete as a liar File:Consequences57.png|Jackie was furious to how the police treated her client File:Consequences59.png|Vernon tries to contact Meeks only to wonder why Meeks would stay in a pub File:Consequences61.png|The police search Pete's hardware office File:Consequences62.png|Mike soon finds evidence to Pete's link with the army File:Consequences63.png|Jackie wants her client released if there are no evidence File:Consequences64.png|Craddock is convinced that Pete is still lying File:Consequences65.png|Vernon and David soon finds Meeks as a con artist File:Consequences66.png|The pub receives a threat letter only this time it is set for Gina File:Consequences67.png|Pete calls Jackie for her advice File:Consequences68.png|The trio soon developed a plan to get back at Meeks File:Consequences69.png|The police questions Gina what she knows about Pete Atkins File:Consequences70.png|Phil tells Craddock that Pete has been lying File:Consequences71.png|The police soon hears the truth with evidence from Jackie File:Consequences73.png|Gina soon realizes her encounter with Pete and Brian File:Consequences74.png|Gina tells the police that it was Brian Tanter that she had an encounter two years ago File:Consequences75.png|Vernon and Bernie soon put their plans into motion File:Consequences76.png|Vernon orders Bernie to contact Lord Ashfordly about their idea File:Consequences77.png|The police enter Brian's room and finds photos of his victims File:Consequences78.png|Brian Tanter has been sending the threat letters File:Consequences79.png|Pete tells the police that Brian saved his life few years back File:Consequences80.png|Brian waits for Gina outside The Aidensfield Arms File:Consequences81.png|Pete tells the police that Brian is at Aidensfields right now File:Consequences82.png|Ronald Meeks is soon cornered File:Consequences83.png|Lord Ashfordly tells Ronald to surrender quietly File:Consequences84.png|Brian comes into the pub and tells Gina that she killed her mother File:Consequences85.png|Brian holds Gina down as he drags her outside File:Consequences86.png|Brian shoves Gina inside the van and drives quickly away File:Consequences87.png|Oscar gives the police where Brain went File:Consequences88.png|The police are soon behind Brian File:Consequences89.png|Gina tries to run away but was caught File:Consequences90.png|Brian threatens Gina to be thrown into the railway line File:Consequences91.png|Pete tries to cool Brian down File:Consequences92.png|Gina is soon saved File:Consequences93.png|Brian collapses into an emotional mess on Pete's shoulders File:Consequences94.png|Lord Ashfordly thanks Vernon and David for their action File:Consequences95.png|Vernon realizes that Bernie took all the credits to his work Category:Episodes Category:Series Ten